


Growing Fond

by Opprobrium



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Just some emotion nonsense, self indulgent character exploring lmao, tho they’re just referred to as “them” lol, vague mention of the rest of the cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opprobrium/pseuds/Opprobrium
Summary: A very rough drabble of Vincent’s thoughts about his new found companions





	Growing Fond

**Author's Note:**

> The first actual thing I’ve written in 4+ years  
It’s probably not the best, but please be gentle with it!  
Tips/pointers happily accepted!

Vincent didn’t consider himself a sentimental man. He never pictured himself with many friends, and yet, somehow had found himself surrounded by them.  
With each passing day as they traveled and fought together, he felt them growing on him. He felt himself growing fonder. He found himself watching them, carefully. Almost smiling at their antics. Even while he still felt so undeserving, he found himself desiring their company. He’ll still keep to himself, ever quiet and brooding. Perhaps one day he’ll let himself closer, instead of just hanging to the fringes listening in. But for now, it would be enough.


End file.
